Clear Mind
The power to possess an entirely Clear Mind. A sub-power of State of Mind and Spiritual Meditation. Also Called *Clear State Of Mind *Freedom of the Mind *Liberated Mind *Mushin Capabilities The user's mental boundaries and limitations are completely erased allowing their mental abilities (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage, knowing what they need to do and how they need to do it. The movements of their mind are unrestricted, and aren't influenced by any internal or external factors. With a mind that is clearer than the clearest of waters, with not even a single impurity afflicting them. User's minds are clear and free from all doubts and impurity that normally inflicts them as they achieve a state of mental clarity, awareness and enhanced perception (sensory and intuitive) known as pure mind, produced by the absence of conscious thought, ideas, judgments, emotion (fear and anxiety), pre-conception, or self-consciousness. This exponentially enhances one's integration of knowledge, and can store it in more than a single interpretation, before accurately deducing which interpretation would best fit the scenario. It is a state of total awareness and reaction not impeded by higher mental function or emotion, a mind more open and reactive to subtle sensory input, intuition and spontaneous action. It is a mind that is totally calm - a mind not influenced or caught up in events or others emotion, thus a mind more able to freely perceive and respond. It is not a state of relaxed, near-sleepfulness, however. The mind could be said to be working at a very high speed, but with no intention, plan or direction. This grants the user unbelievable mental ability; the complete clearing of knowledge acquisition mediums, causing no limitations. In short,the user iskow able to eliminate the boundary between themselves and the information desired of them, allowing instantaneous understanding of the knowledge acquired. Because they are capable of thinking with an entirely clear mind, all of their actions are based purely on wisdom. Furthermore, any suppressed knowledge is also released, and can be manipulated freely within any situation in order to benefit the user. Finally, as a being with a mind clear of any doubts and impurities, the user has essentially reached the ultimate mental pinnacle. However, this does not mean that the subject lives in complete absence of emotion. If the drive or emotion does not hinder their goal, they may still peruse it. It also means that the person may still be haunted by past horrors. Although they will be able to still move on with life, it still has the potential to adversely affect someone. Applications *Detail Intuition *Instant Learning *Limiter Removal - Removing mental limiters. *Psychic Shield - The user acts nearly on pure instinct which means there are no thoughts to read. Associations *Absolute Psionic Power *Enhanced Intelligence *Infinite Creativity *Instant Learning *Hypercognition *Lucidity Manipulation *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Mindshifting *Psychopotence *State of Mind *Spiritual Meditation *Tranquil State Limitations *May cause the user to forget emotions or moral bounds, thus making them lose their humanity and identity. *Although the person may be able to set aside, or suppress his emotions, it does not mean that he is in complete independence of them. *Having such enlightenment can lead the subject to become disconnected with humanity, and cause him/her to be misunderstood by to most people who do not possess a similar ability. Known Users *Hokuto (Corpse Princess) *Yoshimori Sumimura (Kekkaishi); via Ultimate Musou *Kamito Kazehaya (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) *Jack (Samurai Jack) *Ryu (Street Fighter); via Power Of Nothingness *Pokémon that can use Calm Mind (Pokemon) *The Phantom Stranger (DC Comics) Known Powers *Awakening (Saga Frontier) Gallery Yoshimori_Musou.png|Yoshimori (Kekkaishi) entering Musou, the state of non-thought and clarity Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Rare power